Combine harvesters are machines for harvesting grain crops. Combine harvesters typically operate to cut, thresh and clean standing crops of grain. Some combine harvesters are equipped with harvester head assemblies that are designed for particular crops. Such harvester head assemblies for combine harvesters operate to take up stalks of grain crops and run them through a series of processors.